Guardian of Void and Magic
by SonofOdin112
Summary: When Louise was pulled from a certain death back to an unfamiliar home, she brought with her a guardian and a whole new set of problems. As time races on the clock, Louise must choose her duties between a forgotten family, a princess she hardly knows, and her duties and beliefs as one of the Tenno. OOC!SlightlyOP!Louise. Spoilers for Warframe up to The Sacrifice.
1. Prologue

**A plot bunny I could not get out of my head, so I decided to write it down. Contains massive spoilers for Warframe events leading up to the Sacrifice's ending. Depending on reviews, I shall continue this.**

**I do not own Warframe, or Familiar of Zero.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Louise**

Louise woke up to a clear morning.

She blinked a moment to clear away the spots in her vision, then slowly rose up, stretching her arms and back. Bare feet met hard stone as she eased herself from her (admittedly) very comfortable bed and stood up. Discarding her nightgown, she busied herself dressing up in her uniform: a white long-sleeved blouse, a pleated black skirt, long black stockings, and to finish off her assembly, a long black cloak which easily reached her feet, pinning it in place with a spherical bronze clasp. She then turned to a chest by the side of the room and pulled it open, grabbing the contents inside.

First was a black metallic belt which wrapped around her hips. On it, she placed a pair of scythe-like hatchets near her back, the handles ornate in their black-and-gold simplicity. Next came a worn but well-maintained pistol, white and black with a golden trigger, flair, and barrel, which she placed at her right hip, ready to be drawn if necessary. She then placed a dark brace-like object on her left arm, humming as she felt a part of her resonate with the device that now sat snugly on her forearm. Closing the chest, she finally turned to the figure that had been standing in the corner, watching her.

It was massive, towering over her petite frame considerably, clad in dull grey and gleaming gold. Grey cloth hung around its neck and torso, matching the tattered cloth that served as its cape. A sword was sheathed at its left hip, the sheath and handle nearly indistinguishable from each other. Hell, to the casual eye, they were indistinguishable. To its right rested a beautiful white-and-gold pistol, its beauty only matched by its deadliness. And on its back was an asymmetrical longbow almost as tall as the entity itself, a blue string running down its length. As it strode toward the girl, a mist of shadows formed from its footsteps, shrouding it in black fog. Following it was an odd gold-grey drone, blue lights running down its odd body. Any other person would jump and scream upon seeing it show up behind you. Even battle-hardened soldiers and mages would tense at its almost silent movements.

Louise only looked up and smiled at it. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Umbra. Shall we?"

The entity nodded, and she opened the door.

* * *

"Ah, early as always, Miss Louise!" the head cook greeted her as she stepped into the Tristan Academy of Magic's massive Alviss Dining Hall, Umbra trailing behind her like his namesake. The cook, Marteau, was a jolly fellow in his mid-forties, with a sharp disdain for the nobles that served as her classmates, especially the ones that acted like they owned the place. He was alright with her, though, and Louise was fine with that.

"Mister Marteau. A pleasure to see you today," Louise greeted back, her mouth lifting into a kind smile. His attitude was infectious, especially in the early morning, where no other nobles were around, and it was just Louise and the workers. "I pray that Siesta is doing well?"

"Aye, that she is." He handed her a bowl of stew as well as a loaf of bread to her. "For Milady," he said dramatically as she took the offered items, coupling it with a deep, exaggerated bow.

Louise laughed, shaking her head at the head cook's antics as she sat at a corner table, Umbra taking a position behind her and to her right. Taking a moment to pray to Brimir (cause the last thing Louise needed to do was to anger people over religion), Louise tucked in with a smile. With Umbra standing guard over her and filling her stomach with excellent food, today was shaping up to be a good day.

"Valliere!"

And there was the catch to this day. Louise sighed as she finished off the rest of her food before raising her head to deal with the rapidly approaching redhead. Behind her, Umbra tensed, the Warframe's hand resting on his signature nikana. "Hello, Kirche," Louise greeted neutrally as she saw the boisterous Germanian approach her table, a blonde close behind. The girls stopped at seeing Umbra's clear warning, the former Dax's stance still noble but dangerous.

Kirche von Zerbst, according to the old pervert, was a Germanian noble who had been 2 years her senior before the Dream and whose family were the rivals of her family, who were called the Vallieres. According to him, some Zerbst had ran off with a Valliere, shenanigans happened, political bullshit happened, and they ended up becoming rivals. Louise was pretty sure there was more detail involved, but she had nodded off; while she had political and military training, Louise could not find the Void-blessed patience to deal with old family spats. In any case, Louise was, apparently, a Valliere, and once had the infamous monkier of Louise the Zero for failing to cast a single spell, and as a Zerbst, Kirche had been one of her most ardent bullies. Heck, two months ago, barely a day after she had fallen back into this world with Excalibur Umbra, the redhead had dared her into using a fire spell, and taunting her about her supposed ineptitude in general.

Prehaps it had been memories lost in the Dream, or just her snobbish noble attitude that reminded her of the Orokin, or the fact that she had just recently fought and killed Ballas, but Kirche's attitude and challenge had set her off, and drawing on her Void Reserves, she instinctively attempted to cast her Ember's Fire Blast. She had sub-sequentially set Kirche, a few of the students that had been with the redhead taunting her, and the teacher flying out the windows, while leaving half the classroom in flames. Miraculously, no one died, but many of the students had to be treated for burns, and Kirche and the teacher had broken arms.

Louise had been left in shock over the event, not just because she had hurt innocent people, but she could apparently cast the ablities of a Warframe without being in said Warframe. That night, she had gone out and experimented with casting Warframe abilities, and had mixed results. The more caster-oriented the Warframe was, the better she could use the ability, as she simply could not replicate Rhino's brute strength or Valkyr's ferocity, she had mixed results with Excalibur's sword based light abilities, she had a good grasp of Volt's lightning and Sayrn's poison, and she could use Ember's flames, Hydroid's waters, Zephyr's winds and Mag's ferromagnetic waves to devastating effects. On a side note, when she had tried using a wand that the pervert had given her, it straight up shattered and disintegrated, unable to utilize the awesome power of her oddly empowered and warped Void.

"You're up early, Valliere," Kirche saild, breaking Louise out of her thoughts. "I wonder if you're nervous about today?" Louise blinked, then remembered that today would be the Spirit Summoning Exam. At her silence, Kirche continued on. "I'm certain that I will summon a fine familiar today, befitting my Runic name."

"Ardent Kirche, correct?" Louise asked, gesturing for Umbra to stand down. The Warframe relaxed its grip on its nikana, allowing the other girls to relax as well.

"Why, yes! I'm glad that you remember that, Valliere. So tell me, what will you summon? A rat? An insect?" Kirche said. Her voice was mocking, but Louise ignored the tone as she went into thought mode.

"I'll just let the rite decide. Besides, worst comes to worst, I have Umbra here, and he's better than any familiar I might summon," Louise decided, gesturing to the grey-clad figure behind her. "Though I would like something small and easy to conceal... a rat is common enough..."

Kirche gaped, but quickly recovered and put on a taunting grin. "Well then, show me what you can do, Valliere." With that, she and the blonde hanger-on turned away and went up to request food. Louise watched them go, then turned to Umbra.

"Library?" she asked. Umbra nodded and the two cleaned up before headed over to the Academy's library.

* * *

Louise watched with vested interest as a student, Guiche if she remembered correctly, summoned his familiar, a giant mole. _'If I remember correctly, his runic name was Guiche the Bronze, a clear earth afilliation, and he summoned a mole, a creature affiliated with earth. Kirche is a fire mage, obviously, and she summoned a salamander, which, if I read correctly, is a spirit of fire. The really prissy blonde who's Guiche's girlfriend had a runic name like Flood or Fragrence, but she seemed to be good in water, and got a frog.'_

With Umbra standing guard and the Carrier Prime watching over the landscape, Louise got lost in her thoughts. _'If I remember, my homeworld's magic seems to run on a four-base magic system: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind, with a fifth element that was lost to time coincidentally called Void. I can use Fire, Water, and Wind magic easily, and it seems that Earth is coming along decently enough. So any familiar I summon could potentially be Fire, Water, or Wind based._

_'But what about the Void? Could it warp what I summon? The pervert said that there was some strange power that had coiled around and fused with my 'willpower', after all. So far, I know it enhances the destructive potential, my connection, and my control over the Void, and the professors seemed really surprised that I could cast their spells. but what came first-my connection to the Void, or this so-called Willpower? _

_'Now that I thought about it, Kirche called me 'Louise the Zero' when I first touched down and said I couldn't cast a spell to save my life. Was that actually true, and the Void gave me the ability to do so? It already changed my body, so it could have changed by aptitude for magic. Or has my Willpower been a stand in for the Void all this time, and the Void merely corrupted it? Or maybe they're two different entities that fused together?'_ Louise dropped her head into her hands as she shook silently. _'Void damn it, this is too confusing!'_

"Miss Louise?"

"BWAH?!" Louise yelped, hand reaching automatically for one of her Kama Primes before she caught herself. Looking up, she saw the kind bald head of Professor Colbert and blushed lightly. "Oh, Professor! Um..."

Professor Colbert smiled lightly and patiently at her. According to the pervert, he had been the one who found the ritual to summon her back to this world, and he had been one of the ones to teach her about magic. As she was about to be on the receiving end of disintegration-courtesy of her old caretaker Natah-she owed him Umbra's life and hers, and told him just as much. Unlike most of the teachers here, who flinched and spoke ill at the very sight of her, he was ever patient, and was genuine in his praises. He was a man that valued hard work, and both Operator and Warframe liked him for it. "Miss Louise, Miss Tabitha has just summoned her familiar. I'm well aware that your guardian can just as well serve as your familiar, but would you like to try your hand at it?"

The class grew very silent as Louise turned her head to look at Umbra, then looked back at the Professor. "We'll do it," she said, grinning like a madman. "Worst case scenario, I'm just stuck with Umbra." She rose up and strode down to the summoning circle, ignoring the whispers of the other students, until she stopped at the edge of the runes. Lifting the arm with the Amp attached and deciding to, as Maroo would say, yolo it, she held it over the circle and channeled power into it, causing a ball of pure light to appear in her hand. She didn't need an old stick anyway.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe..." she chanted, the light in her hand growing brighter and brighter as she continued, "my beautiful, wise, powerful spirit, heed my call! From from the darkest pits of the Void, appear now before me!"

* * *

_When she first appeared into their world, it had entered her body._

_Expecting to find nothing but flesh and blood to immerse itself in, it unexpectedly clashed with another power, wrapped in seals, somewhat similar but vastly different in their function and composition. Their struggle for power came up meaningless except for disintegrating the seals and adversely affecting their host, temporarily robbing her of the ability to walk and erasing her memories permanently._

_Reluctantly, it had decided to find common ground with the other power, and decided to try to assimilate with it in order to repair the damage done to its host. To its surprise, it found both of them to be surprisingly compatible with each other, both enhancing and stabilizing the host's powers. The other power bolstered its might significantly and provided the host with massive reserves to draw on, while it tempered the other power's wildness, controlling it and giving the host the versatility that the other could not._

_As time went on and the host slumbered in stasis, both powers began to fuse with each other, until one could not be without the other. When she first reached out in her dream, they guided her to a suitable puppet for her to manipulate. When the Sentients began to rise, they led the puppet back to her resting place. When she was disconnected from her puppet, they gave her strength, empowered her, allowed her to fight on the battlefield. As she used them, her reserves grew along with her mastery of their combined powers, until they became one._

_And now, as she called for a companion, they answered her call, searching for the perfect familiar to meet their mistress's wish. They surged forth, roaming to and fro in search of a familiar which would safeguard their master until they settled on a human being, physically weak, but with the potential for greatness, who Fate had touched. Touching them, they then reached for a puppet, one who had stood by their wielder for the longest time, and brought them to their wielder._

_They would accept no less than the perfect match for their master._

_The Void would make sure of it._


	2. Reclamation Arc, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warframe or Familiar of Zero.**

**Reclamation Arc, Chapter 1: Warriors and Scholars**

**Two months before the day of the Summoning  
Lith, Earth**

Blood poured out of the gash in Ballas's chest as Louise commanded Excalibur Umbra to drive Skiajati further into the Orokin man's chest before tearing the blade out of him. Her opponent staggered away from the blood-coated nikana before he fell to the ground, trying to stem the wound in his side and drag himself away from the Tenno at the same time as she stepped away from Umbra, slowly approaching him. Stopping a few meters away, Louise turned her head to the side to clamp down on her emotions and memories. She then faced the wounded man, hiding her emotions behind a curtain of steel. "This... this was inevitable," she whispered.

Ballas, now on the ground, his movements becoming weaker and weaker, heard her comment (he always had). Gathering himself, he gasped out one last response. "Yes... yes... she has...foreseen it..." With those final words, Ballas slumped, slipping into unconsciousness.

Louise stared at his prone form for a moment before she approached him, carefully, Umbra standing guard next to her. As she could not question an unconscious man or a corpse, she carefully patched up the Orokin, taking care not to worsen any injuries or bring the former Executor back into the waking world. Carefully taking the ornate greatsword from Ballas's back (her older body allowed her much better use on the field, contrary to what her mother thought) once she was finished, she turned around once she had it and gave it Umbra, who sheathed the massive blade next to the Daikyu on his back. Only when she was sure that the former Executor was unarmed and was in no danger of bleeding out did she turn around and lift her right hand to the corresponding ear. "Ordis."

_"Operator! You're alive! How fortunious! When you went off the systems I thought that** -THE BASTARD OROKIN SCUM-** the one you had been chasing had bested you. I am relived that this does not appear to be the case."_

Louise smiled upon hearing the robotic yet obviously exultant tone of her glitched Cephalon. "Of course I am. Ordis, prepare a holding cell for Ballas. We still need to find out where the Lotus is, and he's our best bet."

_"Affirmative, Operator. I'm setting up one- Operator, LOOK OUT!"_

Louise barely had time to turn before a hand grabbed her and threw her back. She had barely hit the ground before she heard the telltale sounds of Sentient Mimic guns firing at where she had been a few seconds ago, followed by the piercing howl of Umbra. Turning, she caught sight of Umbra using the newly acquired greatsword to deflect and block the energy bolts of 4 Sentient Mimics. Anger burst forth, cold and hard as the Sentients attempted to push their luck. "Umbra, I'm fine. Go!"

That was all the confirmation the Warframe needed. Louise's command had barely left her mouth when Umbra howled again, releasing a blast of Void energy as he did so. As the Sentients staggered back, the Void energy from Radial Howl attacking their subsystems and stunning them, Umbra flung Ballas's greatsword into the core of the Mimic on the far right. Umbra then drew Skiajati and charged the two Mimics in the center, leaving Louise to deal with the last Sentient. Louise lifted up her custom Amp at the recovering Mimic before firing a trio of Void grenades at the Sentient. Already weakened by the Void energy and with no real way to counter its own fatal weakness to it, the Sentient shattered into shards of metal as the overpowered orbs of Void smashed into it, exploding wildly on contact. Yet beams of light indicated more and more Sentients appearing, even as Umbra slashed through one with Skiajati and tore through another with Ballas's greatsword.

"Fucking hell. Ordis, what are the Sentient scans on Earth like?!"

_"Operator, this is-** ALL SORTS OF FUCKED UP**\- horrible! Preliminary scans show a hotspot of Sentient energy, all converging near your location!"_

"That's bullshit!" Louise groaned as she fired three-round bursts of Void grenades from her Amp at the rapidly forming Sentient force. In front of her, Umbra drew most of the attention, but the Sentients were coming now in force, more and more of them appearing in flashes of light: Battalysts charging their energy cannons, Conculysts brandishing their deadly batons, and of course, more and more Mimics. Louise started to really wish she had given Umbra a faster-firing secondary-perhaps her Atomos or Akstiletto Primes- but the Lex Prime had been the first choice due to its massive damage output, especially since she had acquired that nice Riven mod that massively increased her magnum's sheer damage output to the point where it could contend with her sniper rifles against armored opponents.

_"I'm afraid that this is not a pile of cow manure, Operator! You must get out of there immediately. My scans indicate that the area will be**-BALLS DEEP WITH SCUM-**filled with Sentient forces in five minutes and twenty seconds! You must get to the extraction point now, Operator!"_

"No need to tell me twice. Umbra!"

The Warframe heeded her call and released another blast of spectral energy as he howled, stunning the mass of Sentients before he fled. Before Louise followed, however, her power sang to her and she moved instinctively. Twisiting around and activating her amp, she summoned an orb of pure white-bluish energy, feeding more Void energy into the orb until it was the size of one of her Nova Prime's Antimatter Drop before she flung the white-blue mass at them. "Have fun, assholes!" she cat-called before bolting away via a series of Void Dashes.

Louise didn't get to see the explosions, but the weird twist-rip sound of condensed Void exploding and the scream of tortured metal brought a bright, feral smile to her face.

* * *

**At the same time  
Tristan Academy Of Magic  
Tristan, Halkeginia**

Professor Jean Colbert looked over his notes once, twice, three times, comparing them to the multiple books and other notes laid out on the table. '_This has to work,'_ he thought feverishly as he pored over his diagram of the runic circle he had copied down, looking for any error. _'This must work.'_

It had been 6 months since Louise de La Valliere had been declared missing by the headmaster of the Tristan Academy of Magic, simply disappearing from her room after she had run to the room after a particularly dreadful failure in his class. The girl has simply vanished into thin air, gone without a trace as to where she could have gone. The only indication was a half-finished letter and an odd spike of magic that had appeared the same day she disappeared.

At first, when she had not shown up for her classes, Colbert had dismissed it, telling himself that the petite girl needed time after what had happened in his class (and he made sure that those responsible for her leaving the classroom were punished), but after four days had passed in a row without her appearance, he had gone up to check on her. He had opened the door to an empty room.

He had immediately began looking for clues, asking the Headmaster, the servants, other staff members and even the students for clues, but he had got nothing tangible. The Headmaster had sensed a spike of magic but assumed it was another of Louise's mishaps and went panty chasing. The servants had not seen her, but had assumed that she had been getting up early and therefore did not report it. The other staff and the students simply did not care, seeing Louise as no more than a nuisance and that they were glad to be rid of her. The only help he got from the students was from a Galliaian student, Tabitha, who also had noted an odd magical spike and investigated but could find no trace of the pinkette. In a few days afterwards, Headmaster Osmond declared Louise missing, presumed dead, to the public.

The aftermath... had went as the bald professor and the headmaster's assistant, Miss Longueville, had expected. The students and staff had largely not cared, though surprisingly, Miss Kirche had been distraught over the Valliere's disappearance. Given the rivalry of their families, something that had apparently been carried into the classroom, Colbert had expected the Germanian to be exultant over her rival's disappearance.

Three days later, Royal Musketeers arrived, escorting one distraught Princess Henrietta, who had denied the news and made immediate preparations to go to the academy. She left heartbroken, breaking down even as the carriage doors closed.

Ten days after that, Colbert learned that Louise's elder sister, Cattleya, had taken a turn from the worse, and was now comatose in her bed, barely responding to any outside stimulation. Eleonore, who had been engaged, had immediately called off the engagement, and buried herself in research, hellbent on finding a way to bring back her sister. In fact, many of Colbert's notes and books had been from the blonde Valliere, once she had discovered that Colbert had been searching of a way to bring back his lost student. No word had come of the Duchess or the Duke, but Eleonore mentioned in one of her later visits that her mother was now staying near Cattleya's side at all times baring when she had to eat and bathe.

Colbert gathered up the rest of his notes and turned to exit the library, heading for a clearing behind the school where he and the blonde Valliere had been casting their previous attempts to summon Louise back. Even after 6 months, they had not lost hope in the face of failure. They had faith in the Founder that this next ritual would succeed. So they continued to try under the nose of the church, for what they were doing could have them excommunicated at best and execution at worst.

Eleonore met him outside of the school. She was impeccable, as usual. Beside her was the Headmaster and, to the professor's surprise, the Princess herself, dressed in commoner clothes and with a purple cloak. From what the professor had heard from the messengers, the Princess had thrown herself into her duties with a new zeal, as if to honor her lost friend. There would be no reason... unless...

"Greetings to you, Professor Colbert," Eleonore greeted as she drew closer to him. She had a sheaf of notes held in her right arm and a stick of chalk held in her hand. Her blond hair was frazzled and she had bags under her eyes, but she had a peculiar shine to her eyes. She held out her left hand to the professor. "May I see your notes?" Colbert nodded, extending his sheaf of papers to her.

She grabbed them as soon as Colbert held them out and skimmed through them with a speed that would have unnerved the Professor had he been just a noble. "I see, I see..." she mumbled to herself, her voice fading into indistinguishable sounds as she walked away from the Professor. Confused, the former Flame Snake turned to the Headmaster and the Princess, his furiously racing to find an answer.

It was Henrietta who answered, thinly hidden hope present in her words. "Lady Valliere here informed me about a way to get Louise back but strongly requested me not to let the others know. Now seeing it... this would be blasphemous in the eyes of the church, but... I want to see Louise. I want to see my friend again."

Osmond cleared his throat. "Princess, please reconsider this-"

"No." The princess's voice took on a sharp, cold edge, silencing the Headmaster. "If Lady Valliere has something that will work, I want to see the results. I want to see Louise. If she is alive, then I wish to talk with her, to close these wounds that this place has left."

Colbert did not wish to bring it up, but... "And what if she is dead, Princess?"

The princess looked to Colbert. Her teal-blue eyes bored into him with startling focus, but the Flame Snake did not wilt under her gaze. "Then I will find the closure I need."

* * *

**Lith, Earth**

_Twang!_

A Mimic fell, a bolt of silver tearing its core apart before it could react.

_Twang!_

Two more of the camouflaged Sentients fell, an arrow barely stopping as it tore through them before slamming into a cliff edge.

_Twang! Twang! Twang!_

A Conculyst shuddered as three massive arrows embedded themselves into its body before it exploded violently.

Louise cursed silently as she directed Umbra through the winding caverns of Lith. Not for the first time, she cursed the Grinner for making the tunnels so damn random and not taking care of them. Seriously, Hek, was it too hard to put a few survey teams to clean up this mess of a Ghoul breeding ground? There were literal trees and bushes growing out of the walls, and giant rocks filled half of the tunnels, blocking them off!

Ahem. In any case, the only consolation was that the rapidly growing Sentient force behind them faced the same problems. The ample amount of natural cover meant that the Battalysts's primary weapons were all but useless, and the tight corridors combined with the obstacles limited the Conculysts, limiting their sweeping swings into short swipes and jabs, and therefore reducing the amount of power behind the strikes. The Mimics were the only ones who could slip past and try to bar her path, and their naturally fragile bodies were ripped apart by a good shot from her Daikyu.

However, the machines still outnumbered them a hundred to one, and the numbers just kept rising as more and more enemies alerted themselves to her senses, matching what was showing up on her map. Her ammo wasn't infinite and she had no idea how to operate a Battalyst's weapon. And despite her self-replenishing reserves (which were unusually massive, even for the rest of the children aboard 10-0) and exceptional control over the Void, Louise was all too aware of how fragile she was compared to her Warframes. So she flew through the tunnels in Umbra, gracefully sliding and jumping past the rocks and tree roots until she burst out into the wild, headed for the same pad she had landed one barely an hour ago. "Ordis, please tell me you have the ship ready!"

No sooner had she said that that the teardrop shape of the Liset emerged from the skies, engines flaring blue as it lowered itself near her. _"My apologies, Operator. Sentient forces were greater than I had expected. May I ask if you have any idea why this spike may have occurred?"_

"No!" Louise said heatedly. "All I did was stab Ballas and take his sword! I wanted to make sure that he wasn't armed before we took him in; it's not like this weapon was made to slay Sentients or something!"

_"Hmm, odd. Perhaps as soon as we make our escape, we can-"_

A flash of light, and Louise only had a second to witness a beam of light strike her ship before everything when pure white.

* * *

_"...pera-a-a-tor...o-o-oper-a-a-a-tor..."_

Louise stirred. What had happened? Groaning, she raised a hand to her head, trying to quell the sharp headache and get the insufferable ringing out of her head while she gathered her thoughts. Then she stiffened as she recalled the beam of light, took in the sight around her, and connected the dots. "Ordis!" she screamed.

_"**O**-o-op**E**r**aT**or-or-or..." _Ordis croaked in her earpiece. _"I'm so happy to s-**s**-s-s**E**e that you are alive..."_

To call what remained of her Transference chamber a chamber was a very, very generous statement. A massive gaping hole was all that remained of where she sat, sparks flying from exposed wiring near the edges of the hole in the ceiling and floor. The doors were partially opened from the crash, and while she couldn't see the rest of the ship from where she was, she knew that they had crashed, and badly. Metal fragments lay everywhere, some impaled in the walls, and as Louise lowered her hand, she registered the sight of blood. A chill ran down her spine as she looked back the hole, seeing the ground far below. _'Had the shot hit a little bit forward...'_ "Ordis!" she yelled again, scrambling to her feet, debris shifting off of her prone body.

_"Operator..."_ Ordis seemed to recover a slight bit, though the Cephalon's voice was still faint. _"I'm glad to see that my ejecting you from the Transference link was the right decision to make. Sadly, I'm afraid that the crash has fatally damaged my processing core. I will expire in 5 minutes and 45 seconds."_

Louise shook slightly. "No, no, no, no! There has to be a way to-"

_"Operator, please. You must leave this addled Cephalon. If you stay... I cannot guarantee your safety." _The words hit Louise like a metal wall, and she clenched her hands into fists until blood leaked from them. _"...Operator, it was a pleasure serving you... and allow me to help you once more. While I cannot access any of your modules, your Carrier Prime survived the crash in relatively good condition... and you still have weapons in your living quart-"_ The rest of the Cephalon's voice degenerated into a mess of unintelligible sounds and static, followed by the tortured scream of stressed metal.

Louise knew what she had to do now... and so, she licked dry lips and fought through her emotions and memories. As tears began to pour down her face, she mustered her best commanding voice before she spoke. "Ordis..." she choked out, "act...activate self-destruct sequence. *sniff* Set...set time for three minutes..." she trailed off as sobs overcame her slight figure.

"_...und**E**r-er-ers**t**o**O**d, O**p**er**A**tor._ _Go**O**db**Y**e_," was the warped, glitch-riddled farewell of her dearest companion.

For a few moments, Louise knelt, reigning in her emotions, before she shakily stood, wincing at the sudden sharp pain in her right thigh. Looking down, she saw a small piece of metal about an inch and a half long embedded in her leg. She smirked slightly at the irony before she made her way to her living quarters, yanking out the shard of metal with a sharp tug and tossing it aside. Thankfully, the doors were open enough for her to slip through, and while the doors of her living quarters were shut, it only took a Void Blast for her to blast away the doors.

Her room had not been spared in the crash. The drawings of Neewa that she had received were all scattered, the glass casings holding them being smashed to bits and the drawings themselves beyond repair. Ayatan sculptures that she had kept lay all over the floor, some broken, some intact. Lotus's helmet lay on the floor near a corner, thankfully undamaged. However, the weapons that she kept in the room had not moved from their cases, though the ammo was scattered everywhere. Louise moved quickly. She had a little under two minutes before the ship blew.

Unlocking the case, she grabbed a Sicarus Prime with a satchel of its capsules, followed by the lever-action Sybaris Prime burst rifle after a slight pause. Two Kama Primes made their way onto her back, secured with a metallic _*__click*_. Exiting the living quarters, she carefully picked her way to where her Carrier Prime was at, and waved to get its attention. Once it had made its way to her side, she returned to the Transference Chamber, weapons properly secured and Lotus's helmet carefully placed in the only salvageable pack on her back. Tapping into the Void, she jumped out before quickly Void dashing to a rock platform. She repeated the process a few times before she managed to get to the bottom of the cliff that the Liset had smashed into.

Now that she was sort of safe, she moved to her next task: finding her Warframe. Reaching out, she drew on the strand connecting her and-

_**RAGE**_

_**HATRED**_

_**SORROW**_

_**KILL**_

_**BREAK**_

_**SHATTER**_

-stumbled as the sheer negativity flowing into her mind caused a piercing headache and her nose to bleed. _'Umbra?'_ she sent out tentatively after she recovered. The negative emotions lessened before surprise, then a sharp relief flowed through their link.

_'Master. Alive._ _Come?'_

_'Umbra, I'm compromised. The ship's totaled, and Ordis is gone.'_ She winced as her wounded leg throbbed. _'Can you get to me safely?'_

_'Concern. Anticipation. Moving.'_

Behind her, the ship finally exploded, her one and only ship detonating in a blast of blue fire, taking everything with it. She cast one long look back at the billowing cloud of smoke and ash before she turned back towards the forest. She had things to do if she wanted to survive.

* * *

**OK... so... I know everyone hates long author's notes, but...**

**I honestly did not expect this. This was supposed to be a plot bunny for anyone to pick up, but then I got requests to continue it all of a sudden. So in the words of the Joker, here...we...go.**

**Now, as already mentioned, this has taken place after The Second Dream, The War Within, Chains of Harrow, and The Sacrifice, with references to Saya's Vigil, The Glast Gambit, The Silver Grove, The Jordas Precept, Stolen Dreams/The New Strange, and A Man Of Few Words. If you play Warframe and you have not completed those quests, please proceed with caution. Spoilers are everywhere. **

**Next, as I'm marking the story, I'm placing the 1st arc-this arc-two months behind the Day of Summoning, the 'day' she was summoned back. This arc is hopefully going to cover her transition back to a Noble of Halkeginia while she struggles with ghosts, unfamiliar yet familar settings, and other internal/external problems.**

**Also, I'm sure this is going to pop up eventually, so let me tackle this right now:**

**"Louise is OOC!" Yes, she is. There is a massive time difference between Warframe's universe and Halkeginia, and she arrives during the incident of Zariman Ten-Zero, way before the main storyline even starts. Even if her magic and the Void did not end up wiping her memory, the time between the Old War and the start of this story, Natah's actions, and what she does as a Tenno/Warframe for a living would most certainly screw up her perceptions. Tell me that countless exterminations, survivals, sabotage, defence, etc. would not screw you up. There are faint traces of old Louise, but they are that-faint traces, buried far beneath her new life as a Tenno.**

**"Louise is too powerful/OP!" First off, play Warframe before you peg me with this in later chapters. Second, have you played Warframe? The cinematic trailer released for it (hot fire by the way) is actually very accurate in the portrayal of the Warframes, and Excalibur/Volt/Mag are the basic Warframes you get in the game. Take away game mechanics and you get very terrifying portrayals of the frames.**

**Volt and can Gauss move so fast that enemies seem to stand still. Valkyr can tear through hordes of soldiers without a second thought. Rhino can stomp so hard he slows down time in an area. Nekros can raise the dead and can casually punch the soul out of an enemy. Inaros and Nidus are pretty much immortal given enough time, the former literally able to resurrect itself from the dead and sap health from anyone around him, and the latter pretty much capable of causing a bio plague all by itself. I could go on, but each and every one of the Warframes are army killers, to the point where the Sentients only defeated the Orokin because Lotus/Natah infiltrated their government and brought them crashing down from the inside. Caster Warframes like Frost, Ember, Nyx, and Hydroid can sweep aside or lock down potentially hundreds of enemies at a time, and stealth Warframes like Ash, Ivara, and Loki can covertly silence an entire galleon of enemies, all without anyone knowing a thing.**

**Compared to Halkeginia's greatest, it would be a one-sided slaughter. Almost any, if not all, of the Warframes could tear them apart without any effort, and this is excluding weapons, mods, and companions. So yes, Louise will be OP, because the disparity between Warframe and Familiar of Zero is so great its laughable.**

**And yeah... sorry. Rant aside, writer's block and preparing for my BCT/AIT have been taking a giant toll on my writing. I literally could not focus on For All I Hold Dear's next chapter, so I started working on this. Enjoy!**

**And finally, below a breakdown for all of Louise's equipment. Assume all mods are maxed and the Warframe/Weapon has the Forma to accompany the mods. Stances will affect how the weapon is used in combat. On a side note, please tell me I'm not the only person who has so much bloody trouble with Forma as a FTP player.**

* * *

**Warframe Equipment:**

**Warframe: **Excalibur Umbra

**Aura Mod: **Steel Charge

**Exilus Mod: **Power Drift

**Other Mods: **Umbral Intensify, Umbral Fiber, Chromatic Blade, Umbral Vitality, Primed Continuity, Primed Flow, Narrow Minded, Fleeting Expertise

**Primary Weapon: **Daikyu

**Mods:** Amalgam Serration, Amalgam Daikyu Target Acquired, Rime Rounds, High Voltage, Critical Delay, Point Strike, Vital Sense, Spring-Loaded Broadhead

**Secondary Weapon:** Lex Prime

**Mods: **Primed Pistol Gambit, Primed Target Cracker, Lethal Torrent, Barrel Diffusion, Bore, Steady Hands, Hornet Strike, Lex Crita-Acriata (+48% Crit Chance, +133.5% Crit Damage, +151.8% Damage, +67.8% Recoil) (Last mod is a Riven I had for my old account before it got stolen D:)

**Melee Weapon 1:** Skiajati

**Preferred Stance: **Tranquil Cleave

**Mods:** Sacrificial Pressure, Sacrificial Steel, Virulent Scourge, Voltaic Strike, Buzz Kill, Primed Fury, Organ Shatter, Spoiled Strike

**Melee Weapon 2: **Paracesis

**Preferred Stance: **Tempo Royale

**Mods:** N/A

* * *

**Louise's Equipment:**

**Amp Name:** Solemn Silence

**Amp Parts:** Grammu Prism, Klebrik Scaffold, Plaga Brace

**Primary Weapon:** Sybaris Prime

**Mods:** Serration, Split Chamber, Point Strike, Vital Sense, Argon Scope, Malignant Force, Stormbringer, Infected Clip

**Secondary Weapon: **Sicarus Prime

**Mods:** Amalgan Barrel Diffusion, Hornet Strike, Pistol Gambit, Target Cracker, Pistol Pestilence, Ice Storm, Tainted Clip, Frostbite

**Melee Weapon:** Dual Kamas Prime

**Preferred Stance: **Swirling Tiger

**Mods:** Primed Pressure Point, Amalgam Organ Shatter, Blood Rush, Weeping Wounds, Jagged Edge, Virulent Scourge, Voltaic Strike, Drifting Contact

**Companion:** Carrier Prime


End file.
